Here With Me
by Brodie Marie Flitwick
Summary: Well, here is a Song Filk about Cho, and her mystery man.


Here With Me

In her quaint, baby blue apartment, Cho Chang lay sprawled on the floor, staring up at the opaque ceiling. 

# I didn't hear you leave; I wonder how am I still here,

_And I don't want to move a thing it might change my memory,_

_Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, but I can't hide. _

_ _

It all seemed like a blur, when she thought back on it now. A horrible, horrible dream, if you will.

(Flashback)

"I brought you these," he said, bringing a dozen or so Irises out from behind his back, his moves had not changed since school, quick, yet graceful.

"Thank you," she had said, putting the sweet flowers up to her nose. 

"I've missed you a lot, how are you? I heard about your dad, is he okay?" He had said, trying to make small talk, but Cho knew what he really wanted, if only _he _still felt the same way. 

(Present)

Glancing over at the clock she saw it was 10:30, it had been a day since he had left her, left her in this misery. 

# And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until your resting here with me,

_And I won't leave, and I can't hide, I cannot be until your resting here with me. _

_ _

(Flashback)

_ _

"He is doing-er-getting better, his chances are ninety-five percent, or something like that," she had said, giving him a smile, full of love, but he did not notice that, he never would, again. 

"Good, good," he had said.

She looked up into his eyes, and felt her heart melt. He moved toward her, giving her a sweet kiss, his breath smelt of orange and pine. 

"Don't," she said, moving away, but not wanting to. 

(Present)

Getting up, she grabbed a ponytail holder and put her straight, black hair into a sloppy ponytail. 

_I don't want to call my friends, they might, wake me from this dream,_

_And I can't leave this place, risk forgetting all that's been. _

_ _

Making her way into the dimly lit kitchen she opened the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of orange juice. 

Looking down at herself, she saw a little girl, a hopeless little girl, still wearing the same attire when he had come. Navy-blue sweat pants, and an off-white tee shirt, a pitiful sight to see. 

(Flashback)

"I love you, Cho," he had said, her heart skipping a beat when he said "Cho". 

"No you don't, you _think _you love me, but you don't," she had said, looking away as the tears bulged up in her misty brown eyes. 

_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,_

_And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe until your resting here with me. _

_ _

(Present)

Only when the clear glass slipped through her hand did she come out of her trance, his face vanishing from her thoughts. 

"Fool," she muttered, grabbing her wand and muttering, "_Tuferous!_"

_And I won't leave, and I can't hide I cannot be until your resting here._

_ _

(Flashback)

"I _know _that I love you, I always have, and _always_ will!" He had said, grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her long, and hard. 

"No," she had said, pulling away. "Please, please, I think it best you leave," she said, turning and opening the door, looking down, so as he would not see her cry, _he _would never see _her _cry. 

And I won't go, and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe until your resting here with me,

And I won't leave, and I can't hide I cannot be until your resting here with me.

(Present)

After settling into her bed, and pulling the heavy comforter over her head she let the tears flow freely. 

Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide,

And I won't go, and I won't sleep, I can't breathe until your resting here with me.

As her tears lullaby her to sleep she let out a faint, but sure, whisper. 

"I'll love you forever…"

And I won't go, and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe until your resting here with me,

And I won't leave, and I can't hide I cannot be until your resting here with me. 

A/N: All right, I own nothing-Cho, and her mystery man belong to J.K. Rowling, and the song "Here With Me" belongs to Dido. Hope ya like…! J


End file.
